Gothic Wonderland
by Broken Soul Healing Spirit
Summary: "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't...-" Ashlee Papillion Noel is only 17 and already head of the massive Noel companies. Can her pack-mates, human and non-human, survive an attack on the Noel Companies? How does Host Club fit in to this? ((Deranged, Grim, Fairy-tale rewritten to a point!)


**JD: This is all thanks to my girlfriend, Sunstar Writer. I love her story so please read it too! She's epic awesome! This is a re-written of my story on Onyx JDShadow. Sorry about moving to a different account and for RECORD I have valid reasons! I don't want to rant so... Enjoy the changing of the original.**

**ORIGINALLY WAS NAMED: Deranged, Grim, Fairy-tale**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I really need to do this? I only own my OCs nothing else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Let the Fun Begin<strong>

_'Stupid, evil woman! I will get her back for this I swear it!' The normally dark girl swore in her head._

"Oh look at you, Ashlee!~" Sang the object of the girl's fury. She hid the girl's clothes Lee was going to wear that day. What she left was what Lee would normally refer to as rags she would clean up a spill in kitchen with.

"It's Lee not Ashlee!" Lee screamed, the woman flinched at the growling tone. Then something cold and wet touched Lee's hand. Glancing down to the black fur creature beside her, a soft smile crossed her lips. Petting the creature of her affections before she started to walk away. She just wants to get out of there, plus she was told she could look around the school's property today during club hours.

The creature of Lee's affections followed her to the door. Looking down at it again Lee sighs softly. Most assumed that the female canine before Lee is a dog, which is only partly right. The canine is bigger than any normal dog. She is half wolf and has two other type of dogs in her.

Ren, the canine before Lee, is looking up at the girl. Her crystal blue eyes looking widely to the human. Those eyes show that the canine has Husky in her. Her fur is fluffier than that, showing her mastiff side of her too. Her being half wolf shows in her coating and size being bigger than a normal dog.

A soft whimper left Ren. Lee smiled petting her softly again. "No worries." She winked to her best friend, her baby. The dress that Lee is being forced to wear flows just below her knees. The dark pink is nothing like Lee's normal black and gore clothes. It has bright shiny red roses on the straps of the dress and around the hem at the bottom.

A sigh left the girl's lips again, felt like millionth time that day. Ashlee Noel is her name, but everyone knows her as Lee Noel. Her grandparents are French, surprise there right? With a name like Noel how could they not be? Her father is too, but he grew up in America. He fell in love with Lee's mom when they were teenagers, and then not long after came her.

They were so happy they named Lee after her great-grandmother. Her grandparents loved her so much they left everything to her after they died. Her mother held everything for her till she's eighteen, which was their deal till she died herself. Her dad remarried and now she's stuck with the bitch of century.

She only acts like she loves Lee, all because Lee holds her grandparents fortune. Her grandparents were both from well off families. They kept everything in the family or at least tried to. Now Lee is doing her power to spread their empire as far as she can. In memory of her grandparents and also to help the people who need it.

Lee's dad is always on business trips, so that leaves Lee to deal with her stepmother and stepsister. She would have moved out, lived on her own, if she could. Saddly her father wouldn't let her. She's still a minor. That means though it's her money and she can control most business things, she still have to listen to her father.

Her stepmother is pregnant and has another kid with another man, before Lee's father and her got married. Lee's stepsister always annoyed Lee. She's an evil child on her own. Lee isn't holding anything to the unborn, yet. She doesn't see why she should. Not like the unborn can take anything away from Lee.

Can it?

No, that's stupid. Lee is the person that the companies were left to. She is the soul heir of them. Shaking her head from her thoughts, she sigh. Kept walking onward to her destination. They don't live in a mansion, just a big house. Lee's dad doesn't want the spoils of being 'rich,' but her stepmother does.

They compromised by having a big house as their home. It's walking distance to the school that Lee and her stepsister, Rachael, will being going to. Which in truth on it own annoys Lee. Rachael things that just because Lee and her father are from wealth that everything she wants she gets. She has news coming to her. She has to earn the money on her own!

Lee doesn't mind being the reason why her dad's company survives no matter what. It mainly depends on the parent company that is under her. With that she decided a long time ago that no matter what, Lee wouldn't let her companies and investments is what makes Rachael more spoiled than already is.

She softly groan, as she looked over the school. _'It's so ugly! I mean really ugly! It's pink and huge... How many kids go to this school anyway?!'_ She heard a noise. _'Huh, what was that?'_

She walked around to the side, where she heard the noise. Her eyes went wide and felt like she wanted to faint or something! _'The director of one of my favorite movies is here! I always wanted to meet him, and find out more about him. I guess it might have been a good thing the evil woman changed my clothes out...-'_

She walked forward, straight up to him. Nervous doesn't even half cut way she's feeling, but hid it easily enough. Being in Drama, Glee, and 'Goth' clubs paid off after all. "Hello...-" She said, in English smiling at him.

"Are you one of our extras?" He asked, rudely. That was before she could finish her sentence. "We need you out in the rain now!" he then pushed her forward.

That made her stumble. Softly she growl and wanted to punch him. '_The ass-hat!'_

"I am not an extra I wanted-" He cut her off, yelling at me to get out there now. It was that or he was going to fire her. "I am not even on your payroll, you âne!" She snapped. The outburst made him jump slightly. She saw a few people looking their way. She took a deep, calming, breath. "Know what never mind." She grumble, as she start to storm off. "Pas bon perdant." (No good Loser) She couldn't help but grumbled to herself. Then she heard someone said something.

"A princess such as yourself shouldn't be saying things so inappropriate." He spoke perfect Japanese, but way he was talking it remind her of my grandfather. Her grandfather is who taught her how to curse in French.

She turn to him, seeing his blond hair and strange blue eyes -that in this light looks purple. "I am no princess." She said, simply in Japanese and shrugged. She walk away, but stopped when she heard a crashing noise.

She ran that way and saw that two girls were on the ground. The blond French boy with pretty, strange, blue eyes was about to beat the crap out of two scary looking thug like guys. She just watch as everything played out. Another boy with black hair and black eyes, nearly as dark as his hair, crushed the camera lenses. Glasses guy then said something about no record of a club member doing something with violence.

With a soft sigh Lee got bored and start to walk off. She's tired of these nasty clothes and want to cuddle with her baby. While she walk passed though, someone tall with dark gray eyes caught her attention for a moment. He glanced her way, as a boy with brown eyes -looked like an elementary kid- ran up and jumped on his back. She turned her attention away from them and just kept walking. '_He's handsome.'_ she thought to herself.

Walking in to the house, she slipped off her shoes and picked them up, walking upstairs to her room. That's when she heard a scream and smiled. '_Looks like I caught something in one of my traps_.' She walked in to her dark room. A smile played across her face as she saw the body that was on the floor.

The little dyed pink head was laying on the ground, trying to kick off the black glob of was curtains. Lee lean against the door, before flipping the switch, making the curtains go back up. "What are you doing in my room?" Lee growl.

The pink head looked to Lee. "I want my radio." She huffed, in aggravation.

"I don't have that ugly thing." Lee rolled her eyes. She walked over to fix her black curtains back to shadow the room. From corner of her eye she watched the pink head girl carefully, to make sure she didn't have anything of Lee's as she left.

Rachael is shorter than Lee. Rachael also keeps her sandy brown hair dyed with pink tips and baby blue streaks. She's not pretty, but not ugly either. Her outsides aren't ugly anyway. She's evil and twisted. She has stolen many things from Lee to embarrass Lee. Rachael has also done her mother's bidding, to make Lee wear stupid girly clothes and make Lee's life miserable as possible.

Lee changed in to a pair of black pants and fixed her chains on it. She slipped on an One-Eyed Doll tee-shirt, with a light hoodie over it. She smile as she fix her hair, and let her bangs fall before her face. Her hair is naturally an off red color, but she keep it dyed black.

She fix her lipstick, black. Then light eye shadow of dark silver, it makes her bright green eyes that are hidden by her bangs pop, when you do see them. After that she put on her army steel-toed boots. Once finished she spin in front of her body length mirror, smiling. '_I look like me again!'_

The her from before this looks nothing like the real her. The dress thing isn't her color, it's pink with red roses, and she don't wear dresses. She didn't have her make-up on and she had her hair up, even bangs. Though now she looks like herself, and feel okay with going out into the world.

She start to go downstairs, that's when she heard a yelp. Jumping over the railing she went running to the back of the house._ 'That yelp was Ren, my baby better be okay_.' She got to where the yelp came from. She couldn't help but growl herself. She wants to punch the idiot who locked her baby outside. "Why is she outside!?" She roar out. Lee went at the pink bitch, ready to cause the girl great pain. Rachael just sneered at Lee.

Lee reach in to her back pocket and Rachael went pale. "Let my baby in. NOW!" Lee screamed. The girl who's now extremely pale, knowing what Lee is holding behind her back, did as Lee demand.

Ren growled and snarled at the pink bitch, then ran behind Lee. Ren circles Lee a few times, then snarls once more at the younger girl. Lee sigh placing her favorite toy back in her pocket. She placed that hand on Ren's head.

The duo walked back into the house and Lee look down to Ren. Ren is whimpering softly rubbing her head against the side of Lee's pants leg. Lee smiled weakly and pet her softly. Looking to where they are walking to, in their way, stood no other than the evil stepmother. "That gross creature should be put outside!" She screeched, directed to Lee.

"Yes, I believe Racheal should be, also." Lee snarled. Lee rolled her eyes at her stepmother that was glaring at her. Why should Lee care what this woman thought of her? Lee just walked pass her to the kitchen.

Lee grabbed two slices of cheese, giving one to Ren as she walked to the front door, eating the other slice. "Where do you think you are going?" The evil stepmother, Melissa, demand.

Lee lean back from the door with Ren standing right outside. Her eyes connected with Melissa's in a 'are you serious' look. "Out." she answered, swallowing her cheese. "Ren is coming with me!" She called, waving her hand over her head. Closing the door tightly with a small smile that would scare most, even the bravest of men, she looked down at Ren. "Ren, let the fun begin." She said. Lee did a slight howl and start to run. Ren howl even louder then ran after the human.

* * *

><p><strong><span>JD<span>: Reviews make me fix and post fast!**


End file.
